


Getting along

by martabombastic345



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Teasing, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martabombastic345/pseuds/martabombastic345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinra's throwing a Halloween party and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting along

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> In my other fic I got stuck and I am so sorry!  
> I have no excuse.  
> So to make it up I'm adding some one-shots^^  
> I was writing Ereri but then I got this idea and had to get it out of my system.  
> Enjoy! ヽ(´▽｀)/
> 
> This is my first time ever writing smut God help me!

'Oi, Shinra! I'm here.'

A few seconds later the doctor opened the door to see a tall blonde, dressed in a bartender suit standing before him while tapping his foot impatiently.  
'Ah, Shizuo! Come in.  
'So what're we doin' again?,'the debt collector asked following the doctor into his apartment.

They went into the living room, where Celty was sitting on the couch reading some book.

'Hi there, Celty.' Shizuo greeted flopping down next to her.  
'So,' Shinra began' I was planning on throwing a party since it's Halloween but I need to discuss something with you first.' 

Shizuo nodded, waiting for him to continue. He had a bad feeling about this.  
'I'm inviting Izaya...'he started.  
'Why does the flea have to come!?'  
'There we go. I wanted to ask, no, I'm telling you to be nice because I don't want my apartment destroyed.'

By the time he finished Shizuo's blood was already boiling.  
Why does the fucking flea always have to ruin everything with his stupid existence?! If he could just crush that frickin' pest and that stupid smirk of his! 

'Shizuo! Are you listening?' Shinra asked slightly annoyed.  
'What?!'Shizuo flinched at his own words.' Sorry, what?' He said a little softer.  
'I was saying, 'Please control your anger'?'  
He scoffed.  
'I could control my anger if the fucking flea stopped pissing me off!'  
'I'll be sure to tell him.' the doctor assured more to himself, because he knew how Izaya was.  
This was going to be one hell of a party.

-TIME SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP- 

After texting everyone, everyone being: Shizuo, Kasuka, Tom, Vorona, Izaya, Mairu, Kururi, Name, Kadota, Erika, Walker,Mikado, Masaomi and Anri, the time of the party he and his beloved, Celty set everything up.

He got his costume, which was a bloody lab coat and a pair of (also bloody) gloves Shinra went to the living room to find the dullahan in a old gothic dress with an black umbrella to complete her look.

'Ah, Celty! You look fabulous!'he cried running to give her a hug.  
He need up with a elbow in his ribs and a very flustered dullahan.  
"Shut up, Shinra!" was written on his lovers' cellphone.

-GUESS WHAT? TIME SKIIIIIIIIIP!-

A bunch of people gathered under the doctor's apartment and the doorbell rang.

Shinra opened the door and greeted his guests, inviting them in.  
'Hey guys! Huh? Where are Izaya and Shizuo?'

At that one of the Orihara twins, Mairu grinned knowingly.

 

*Earlier* 

'Oh, Shiiiizuuu-chaaaaan~!'the informant dressed as a cat, taunted the already fuming blonde.

Shizuo the vampire,was trying his best to keep his cool about five minutes now but the pest kept getting on his nerves.

'I fuckin' swear to God flea, shut up or I'll kill ya!'  
'As great as that sounds, you would have to catch me first but I doubt a brute like you could do that, Shizu-chan.'  
'Flea...' he warned.  
'What is it, Shizu-chan? Are you scared?' He teased circling around the debt collector.

'Izaya... maybe you should stop? We don't need the whole city destroyed.'said Kadota.

'But Dota-chin, where's the fun in that?' The raven pouted.

'No sense interrupting Kyouhei, they'll go at it anyway.'  
Walker pointed out, a bored expression on his face.

'Yeah, Iza-nii never stops.'said Mairu.  
'Obsess...( He's obsessed.)'Kururi joined in.  
The brunet scoffed at his sisters.  
'I am not obsessed! I simply hate that Neanderthal!'  
'Same here, you dumb flea!  
'Wow, so original Shizu-chan.'  
A vein popped.  
'Let's see how original your face looks after I wipe that smirk off with my fist!'he roared grabbing a stop sign.

The informant's smirk grew even wider as he took out his pocket knife and started running.  
Shizuo threw the sign and followed after the raven leaving the rest of the group to stare.

*Present*  
'And now, we're here.'  
Shinra sighed.  
'I should have known.'he muttered.'Anyway! Let's just have fun!' 

Everybody ( except Namie, Kasuka, Kururi and Celty) cheered.

*MEANTIME* 

Teeth bumped, lips smashed against each other, tongues fought over dominance. Everything was getting fuzzy while they let themselves get lost in the kiss, whispering, growling and purring.

They drew back to catch their breaths.  
'Heh, tired already, flea?'the blonde asked bucking his hips lightly.  
'Are you joking Shizu-chan? It takes a lot more to get me tired...'he purred.  
'We'll see.'

Shizuo pulled back and unbuckled his pants letting his erection spring up into the cold October air. Izaya licked his lips in anticipation.  
'Oi, Izaya. Want some candy?'he asked.  
The raven smirked.  
'Thank you, Shizu-chan I'll have some.'he said bending down.

He took the males erection in one hand, while massaging the blonds balls in the other, earning a grunt and a sharp intake of air a from the blond standing above him. He moved his hand up and down the others hard-on releasing delicious sounds. He shivered in delight. Oh, how he loved to see the brute in this state, completely his, moaning under his touch.The informant licked his lips, covering them in saliva. 

Without hesitation, the information broker took in Shizuo's whole lenght realxing his throat, so he wouldn't gag. He let himself get used to the feeling and painfully slow, moved his head up and down.

The debt collector was a mess, he had to resist fucking the air out of Izaya's mouth, it was so good. He opened his eyes to find the raven looking straight at him, with lust filled crimson orbs.

Izaya quickened his pace, sucking and licking faster, impatiently waiting for another moan. He was already as hard as a rock and wanted to have some fun for himself.  
He teased and kissed Shizuo's dick,each time even more passionetly.Not long after the blonde came into his mouth, some of the come leaked from it.  
Izaya pulled away licking the rest of the thick liquid of his chin. 

'Hurry up Shizu-chan. I want more candy.'he pouted.  
'Impaitient,huh?'the blonde joked.  
Izaya hissed.  
Now Shizuo wanted to laugh. The ears and tail suited him well. Cute.  
'What're you smiling at, dumb brute?'the raven asked getting annoyed.  
'Nothing~. Get over here flea.'he gestured with one finger.

Izaya walked over.

'Turn around, hands on the wall.'the blond instructed.

Izaya wanted to tease him and say no, but decided against it. He bent over and placed his hands on the wall.  
Shizuo moved closer and slid off the information broker's pants and boxers. 

He took some lube from his vest pocket and covered his fingers in it. He circled one finger over the ring of muscle at Izaya's entrance and slowly slid it in. He moved it around searching for a particular spot. After a while he added another finger in repeating the process and scissoring, releasing a moan from Izaya. Found it. He waited and added the third finger, thursting deep into Izaya's asshole. The informant rocked his hips and called out Shizuo's name forgetting himself in the pleasure.

'Ah! Shizu-chaan...More!'he moaned.

The debt collector continued thursting for a bit longer.  
After Shizuo felt he was ready he removed his fingers.

Izaya growled at the loss. 

The blond grabbed his erection and coated it in lube. He lined up to the raven's entrance and slowly pushed himself into the delicious heat.

The informant gasped.After getting used to the feeling he decided, he was ready for more.

'Move.' he said.

At first slowly, later with more and more force, Shizuo thurst into him. The air was filled with sounds of pain and pleasure. Both men lost in each others heat.Their moans became louder with each minute. Their names falling from their mouths. Soon, they felt too good to talk. They were wild, like animals, like beasts. It was so intense it didn't take long for them to release shouting in pure ecstasy.

They both collapsed on the ground and stayed there for awhile. 

After some time Shizuo spoke up:

'Oi, Izaya?'  
'What is it, Shizu-chan?'the raven asked.  
'Did you like the candy?'the debt collector grinned.  
Izaya laughed.  
'Yes, It was really tasty.'he said giggling.

-Next Day-

The phone rang. Sighing, Izaya picked it up and got out of bed. 

'Shinra?'he asked.  
'What did I tell you to do with Shizuo yesterday?'said the doctor in an annoyed voice.  
'Get along.'  
'What we're you doing?!' he asked. 

At that Izaya grinned.

'Getting along.'he said in a cocky tone. 

He ended the call and turned of his phone. He laid back down and smiled a sincere smile. 

'Getting along.'


End file.
